Byron Montgomery
Byron Montgomery es el padre de Aria y Mike Montgomery y es el marido de Ella Montgomery. Byron es un profesor y un jefe de departamento en Hollis College que era un personaje principal (1-3) y un personaje especial invitado de (4-presente). Tuvo una relación con una de sus estudiantes, llamada Meredith Sorenson y estuvo por un tiempo separado de su esposa. Es interpretado por el actor y director Chad Lowe. Biografía Aria y Alison se dieron cuenta de la infidelidad de Byron después de verlo a él ya Meredith en la parte trasera de su coche, pero Ella no lo era. En un terrible movimiento de padres, Byron persuadió a Aria para mantener su relación extramarital en secreto del resto de la familia. Después de la desaparición de Alison, Byron y su familia se fueron a Islandia en un año sabático. Cuando regresan, Aria se vuelve sospechoso de que vuelva a ver a Meredith. Las cosas se ponen peor cuando Meredith se hace amigo de una inocente Ella. Ella finalmente descubre sobre el asunto de Byron a través de una carta de "A". Byron y Ella tienen una gran pelea sobre quién debe salir de la casa, ya que ambos necesitan algo de espacio. Al final, Ella se muda a un apartamento por encima de su estudio de arte. Byron persigue una relación con Meredith antes de que su estado mental obtenga lo mejor de ella y ella se va a recibir tratamiento. Byron gestiona las finanzas y los horarios de los niños con cierta dificultad. Muchos episodios le muestran pedidos para llevar o aparentemente manejar todas las facturas de la casa. Muchas veces, le pide a Aria para llevar a Mike a la práctica de lacrosse u otras actividades escolares. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot Byron es visto por primera vez pidiendo a Mike Montgomery si va a practicar el lacrosse. Después de que Ella Montgomery y Mike entraran en el sótano, él le preguntó a Aria Montgomery cómo se lo estaba llevando. Aria le dice que ella todavía está guardando su secreto, pero Byron contadores diciendo que estaba hablando de Alison y que volver debe traer un montón de malos recuerdos. thumb|left Byron deja a Aria y Mike a su primer día en la escuela. Mike se va y le dice a Aria que espere. Le dice a Aria cómo ama a Ella y cometió un error que no se repetirá. Un flashback lo muestra besando a Meredith thumb|left En el hogar de Montgomery, Ella y Byron están progresando en el desembalaje. Discutieron su ajuste de nuevo a Rosewood, y Byron revela lo nervioso que está de perder la cercanía que tenía con ella en Islandia. Ella le dice que se vieron obligados a unirse porque no conocían a nadie más. Él le dice que lo extraña porque las cosas pueden ponerse en el camino. Ella cuestiona esto y trata de evitar la pregunta, pero ella es persistente. Él miente y dice cómo él puede conseguir obsesionado con el trabajo que no revela totalmente lo que él está realmente asustado. Ignorando el matiz, Ella acepta que el ajuste es difícil, considerando que vuelven a vivir cerca de la casa de DiLaurentis, y conducir por delante evoca malos recuerdos. Declaran su compromiso el uno al otro, y los dos abrazan sobre una copa de vino. The Jenna Thing Byron baja las escaleras y le dice a Aria y Ella que trabajará hasta tarde esa noche. Cuando Ella le pregunta por qué le dice que tiene mucho que hacer después de haber pasado un año. Aria le dice que su familia debe venir primero y luego se va. Cuando Ella le pregunta acerca del comportamiento de Aria, dice que sólo está siendo una adolescente. Él permanece en casa cuando Ella y Mike van a llevar comida para la cena. Aria llega a casa y le dice que Ella está empezando a sospechar. Aria le pregunta si amaba a Meredith y él le dice que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella sobre los que actuó. Él le dice que es demasiado joven para entender. Ella y Mike regresan a casa y Byron actúa normalmente. To Kill a Mocking Girl Byron, Ella y Aria están desayunando. Aria habla sobre el libro que está leyendo en la escuela "To Kill a Mockingbird". Byron le dice que debe leer la biografía del autor siguiente y que tiene una copia en su oficina. Le pregunta a Aria si le gusta su nuevo profesor de inglés y ella dice que está bien. Ella entra para pedir más comida. Mientras habla con Aria Meredith aparece buscando "una recomendación". Byron la presenta a Aria y le pregunta a Byron si recibió su mensaje. Después de charlar con Byron trata de hacer una conversación con Aria pero Aria fríamente corta su corto. Ella sonríe intensamente a Byron y él sonríe. Más tarde en la apertura, Ella y Byron se ven hablando y riendo con la gente presente. Reality Bites Me Después de que Ella se entera de su aventura, ellos discuten sobre la posibilidad de que él se vaya. Ella dice que no quiere ser la mala madre que pone al padre de los niños y se ve obligada a lidiar solo con su confusión. Cuando Aria hace su presencia conocida Byron le desea su buena suerte en su prueba y luego se va. thumb Más tarde viene limpio a Ella sobre el asunto con Meredith y él pidiendo Aria para mantenerlo en secreto de ella. Ella se pone muy enojada incluso rompiendo una imagen familiar. The Perfect Storm thumb|left Se convierte en chummy con Ashley y viene a usar su tostadora cuando su electricidad falla. También viene a usar su fax para enviar la hoja de permiso de Mike, que se debe ese día. Allí, él descarga su dificultad para enfrentar los desafíos de ser un padre soltero, y Ashley empathizes. Su relación podría tener un potencial romántico, pero parece más amigable. Después de que Ashley toma el dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señora Potter, Byron se acerca a ella en su auto pidiéndole que lo lleve a casa. Ella bruscamente lo rechaza, diciendo que está en apuros, pero la verdadera razón se hace evidente cuando su bolso abierto relleno con efectivo aparece a la vista. If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again Más tarde, cuando el coche de Ella se rompe, gracias a que Caleb se está metiendo con ella, Ella se siente frustrada y llama a Byron, ya que no puede llamar AAA, ya que todos sus puntos están agotados. El encuentro amenaza con llevar a una pelea hasta que Byron le ofrece un paseo. Él la conduce hasta el final de la galería, pero para cuando llegan, su relación ha sido mucho mejor que Ella opta por una cita con su marido en su lugar. The New Normal Ella comparte con Byron su opinión positiva del Sr. Fitz, dada su respuesta profesional al fiasco del Sr. McCullers. Como resultado, a pesar de que las cosas están comenzando a recoger con los dos, Byron comienza a sospechar celosamente de que el Sr. Fitz de cortejar a su esposa. Por lo tanto, malinterpreta los planes de Ella para asistir a un evento de libro con Ezra, sin darse cuenta de que la invitación no es exclusiva; Incluye a los otros profesores de inglés también. En su reunión de padres y maestros para Aria, él es crítico y frío hacia un confuso Ezra, un hecho que Aria está aún más desconcertado. En un intento de hacer que su padre le agrade su novio secreto, discute con su padre sobre su opinión. Es sólo cuando Aria le llena en el hecho de que la fecha de Ella con Ezra no es exclusiva de ella que deja de sospechar que Ella tiene un enamoramiento de Ezra. Se suaviza, y sintiendo pena, llama a Mr. Fitz a salir a tomar unas copas y hablar. Ahí, se habla de Aria de nuevo, y Byron es tan agradable que incluso anima a Ezra a pasar más tiempo en su trabajo y menos tiempo en la enseñanza por considerar una posición como un profesor de la universidad. Con el componente de celos de Ezra ya no es una preocupación, la relación de Ella y Byron comienza a repararse a sí misma, pero Ella se resiste a compartir las buenas noticias con sus hijos, por miedo a dejarles pensar que todo es completamente mejor, cuando ella no está segura de cómo ella Se siente exactamente. Por lo tanto, una noche Byron se escabulle fuera de la casa para conocer a Ella sin decirle a los niños, habiendo acordado mantener las cosas en secreto por ahora. Aria, aterrorizada de que su padre está teniendo un caso extraconjugal de nuevo, le sigue, sólo para encontrar a sus padres tener un asunto intra marital! Someone to Watch Over Me Cuando Byron se entera de que Aria tiene una relación secreta con un chico, se vuelve inseguro, lo que le lleva a hurgar en la habitación de Aria, casi diciendo la verdad, pero Ella lo detiene en una discusión, escuchada por Mike, su hijo. Ellos no están de acuerdo en si es siempre bien buscar la habitación de sus hijos a sus espaldas. Aria y Mike habían acordado hacer la cena para los padres como una forma de una noche de citas familiares, pero debido a la discusión, Ella cancela, dejando a los tres para cenar solo. For Whom the Bell Tolls Byron recibe un mezclador de la facultad en su hogar para su profesor de Hollis del compañero. Jackie asiste, para el disgusto de Aria. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive Byron estaba con los otros padres cuando le dicen a los Mentirosos que creen que las chicas necesitan ver a un terapeuta. Él habla más adelante a Aria junto con Ella sobre la visita de las muchachas con la Dra. Sullivan Él y Ella dicen a Aria que ella necesita dejar de ver a sus amigos temporalmente. Ella se mueve de nuevo con Byron, y Byron se alivia de algunos de los recientes estrés de crianza. Él está algo preocupado por su hijo, Mike, comportamiento reciente, pero no hace mucho de él cuando Aria falsamente niega notarlo. Después de la detención de Mike, Ella y Byron tienen dos enfoques diferentes para tratar con su hijo. Ella quiere darle espacio a Mike hasta que esté abierto a hablar, pero Byron pide un enfoque más duro, queriendo forzarlo a regresar a la escuela. Después de ver a Mike durmiendo en su habitación con la puerta cerrada con llave, Byron revela en privado a Ella que Mike le había recordado a su hermano Scott, cuando era más joven, antes de que su vida se desmoronara. Ella rechaza la comparación, pero Byron parece sacudido. I Must Confess Byron está interesado en la medicación como tratamiento para la depresión de su hijo, pero Ella insiste en la terapia verbal, dejando a los dos en un callejón sin salida. The First Secret En el episodio de la precuela, Aria visita la oficina de su padre en Hollis College. Está a punto de dejar una nota para su padre, cuando vea a Meredith acostada en el sofá de la oficina de su padre, leyendo perezosamente un libro. Cuando Byron regresa a su oficina, expresa su sorpresa al ver a Meredith allí, pero actúa fríamente. Aria atribuye la presencia de Meredith en su oficina a su padre que es tan fresco en los ojos de sus estudiantes, y Byron juega a lo largo. Más tarde, Aria y Alison descubrir Byron y Meredith haciendo en su coche, mostrando que el descubrimiento se había hecho justo antes de Halloween. Byron sonríe hasta que ve a su hija y su rostro caído. Cuando Aria vuelve a casa, Byron le dice que él trató de llamarla todo el día, aunque ella no había recogido por razones obvias. Ella y Mike no están en casa, probablemente porque Byron había querido evitar que Aria informara a su madre antes de que pudiera convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Anuncia que Meredith está abandonando su clase, lo que implica que su relación está terminando. Luego le pide a Aria que se acueste con su madre, porque se acabó, y decirle que empeoraría. "No creo que pueda perdonarte jamás," grita Aria. A su vez, Byron tiene la decencia de decirle a Aria que respeta cualquier decisión que tome en última instancia, aunque obviamente no quiere que le diga a Ella. Aria empieza a llorar en su habitación, y Byron está en la puerta, llorando lágrimas silenciosas. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Byron visita a Ezra en su oficina. Él sugiere que combinan sus clases de inglés un día para ver una película. A Ezra le gusta la idea. Byron también dice que deben terminar la cena que comenzaron (en Surface Tension) y también la botella de whisky que Ezra trajo. Recibe un texto y menciona cómo ha tenido que lidiar con tantos abogados últimamente, refiriéndose al arresto de Aria. Ezra es simpático y pregunta cómo han sido las cosas. Dice que conoce a Aria lo suficiente para saber que Aria nunca haría daño a Ella oa Byron a propósito. Byron dice que nadie empieza con la intención de lastimar a nadie. Al día siguiente, Ezra Fitz se encuentra en el salón de Montgomery y confiesa estar enamorado de su hija. Byron y Ella están sorprendidos y enojados. Byron ordena a Ezra que se vaya. Mike, que está cerca, entra y golpea a Ezra, en un esfuerzo por evitar que Byron lo haga primero. Ella y Byron discuten lo que acaba de ocurrir. Byron acusa a Ella de saber esto. Ella explica que pensaba que sabía sobre Ezra y Spencer Hastings, pero nunca le dio la oportunidad de negarlo. Byron declara que el hombre ha terminado y Ella supone que tiene razón, pero tienen que considerar lo que Aria pudo haber estado pensando cuando se involucró con Ezra, en un momento confuso cuando todavía estaba guardando el secreto del asunto de su padre. Aria baja las escaleras y les pide que no tomen una decisión esta noche, para considerar por un momento que su relación es real. No parecen aceptar esta posibilidad y enviarla de vuelta arriba. A Hot Piece of A Byron ve Aria en el pasillo e insiste en que cambie su ropa. Dice que son inapropiados para la escuela. Increíble, Aria pregunta desde cuándo ha tenido un código de vestimenta. Byron responde desde que han aprendido a quién puede vestirse. Ella entra antes de que un argumento completo pueda estallar. Byron golpea la puerta de Ezra esa noche. Él entra y observa que él y Ella fueron a una fiesta en este edificio hace años. Le dice a Ezra que sabe que navegar ciertas relaciones de estudiante-maestro puede ser complicado y admite hacer sus propias malas decisiones, señalando que no estaban con un menor de edad. Pide la palabra de Esdras para que no vuelva a ver a Aria, pero Ezra no se la da. En cambio, le agradece por ayudarle a conseguir el trabajo en Hollis que le permitió continuar su relación con Aria. Byron espía las sábanas arrugadas en la cama de Ezra detrás de él y le pregunta si él y Aria pasan tiempo en su apartamento. El comportamiento de Byron cambia de un negocio a otro. Antes de que Ezra pueda responder, Byron lo amenaza con ir a la policía y se va. Ella y Byron discuten sobre qué hacer con la situación con Aria y Ezra. Ojalá no hubiera ido a hablar con él sin ella. Ella le dice a Byron que no pueden ir a la policía, como quisieran, porque arruinaría la reputación de Aria. Ya es considerada una mentirosa por muchos en la ciudad después del incidente del campanario y la reciente detención. Tienen que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su hija. Byron no puede discutir con eso. Father Knows Best thumb Aria y Bryon van al baile del padre hija. Es obvio que ha sido un Byron está solo cuando Aria deja el baile temprano. Evento recurrente para los dos durante mucho tiempo, pero debido a la relación tensa entre ellos (ya que Byron aprendió sobre el asunto secreto de Aria con Ezra) el estado de ánimo es tenue. Aria es claramente todavía frustrado con su padre, pero Byron trata de aligerar la atmósfera al recordar en cuando Aria era una niña pequeña. Después de bailar y de conseguir las bebidas, Byron consigue en línea para una imagen de la hija del padre y está muy obviamente herido y decepcionado cuando Aria le dice que ella va a salir temprano y que ella no desea tomar una foto. Él le recuerda cómo habían tomado una fotografía cada año, pero Aria le dice que ya no es una niña y se va en esta escena desgarradora. |-|Temporada 3= Byron y Ella se han separado en algún momento durante los 5 meses entre el final de la segunda temporada y el comienzo de la tercera temporada, debido en parte a su incapacidad para aceptar a Ezra como el novio de Aria. Él (Byron) comienza a salir con su ex estudiante Meredith de nuevo. This Is A Dark Ride Las mentirosas descubren que Byron estaba con Alison la noche donde la mataron porque Alison le estaba chantajeando sobre el asunto que tenía con Meredith. Esa noche, consiguió que Ella bebiera vino y se desmayara, y fue a reunirse con Ali. Misery Loves Company También se revela en un flashback que cuando se fue, Ali fue supuestamente ileso, por lo que no la mató. |-|Temporada 4= Gamma Zeta Die! Byron es mencionado brevemente por Mike y Aria durante su argumento acalorado una vez que Aria llega a casa. Más tarde en el episodio, Aria vuelve a casa a Byron trabajando diligentemente en algo en su escritorio donde comienzan una conversación sobre el bienestar de Ella y Aria convierte la conversación en su persuasión Byron para convencer a Ella de ir a Europa con Zack. Aria termina llorando cuando le dice a Byron que Ella todavía valora su opinión. Más tarde, Ella y Byron se ven tomando café juntos donde comienza a discutir que ella no se ve mal teniendo en cuenta su condición y termina convenciéndola a ir a Europa con Zack. Toda la familia Montgomery se ve en la sala de estar juntos hacia el final del episodio en el que Ella y Byron hablar con Mike y se ablanda a la idea de dejar Ella aunque es evidente que es reacio a decir adiós a su madre. Crash and Burn, Girl! Byron se ve paseando por su casa mientras cuelga con alguien al teléfono. Aria entra y pone su abrigo mientras él la pregunta del paradero de su hermano y el problema con Connor y su coche. Aria le informa de cuándo rechazó Connor y el rumor de que él (Connor) había comenzado. Byron pregunta por qué Connor habría iniciado este rumor y Aria le dice que lo más probable es que se trajera por ella y la relación de Ezra. Byron luego agarra su abrigo y va a encontrar a Mike. Byron sale de la oficina del Vice Principal Hacckett y ve Aria y Ezra inmersos en una conversación que ambos rompen y ponen su atención en él. Aria y Ezra ambos se van a petición de Byron y luego procede a volver a la oficina. A is for Answers Byron es mencionado brevemente por Alison mientras repasa la noche que desapareció. |-|Temporada 5= March of Crimes thumb|left Byron entra en la casa de los Montgomery, y viendo a Ella, dice que pensaba que todos estarían en la fiesta ahora. Cuando Byron empieza a preguntar "¿me necesitas a ...?", Ella le corta, diciéndole que es su casa y que él era lo suficientemente agradable como para dejar que lo usen mientras él se fuera. Cuando Ella le pregunta cómo fue la conferencia, Byron le dice que estaba bien antes de preguntar por qué no está en la fiesta. Ella le dice que fue cancelado y parecía un poco tonto tener una fiesta de compromiso cuando ya no estás comprometido. Dando unos pasos más cerca, Byron pregunta si Ella quiere hablar de ello, pero Ella le dice que no realmente y que Aria puede llenarlo en todo. Ella se pregunta por qué se quitó toda la ropa cuando nunca va a volver a meterlos en su maleta, y Byron le dice que lo hará, "siempre fuiste muy bueno en eso. Averiguar cómo hacer un pequeño espacio de trabajo ". Sentándose, Byron menciona que a veces todavía piensa en su primer lugar juntos, "¿recuerdas ese volcado en el Este 6?" Siguiendo, Byron pregunta si ella recuerda lo que el anuncio llamó el lugar, "no era un estudio, Era algo más pequeño ", y cuando Ella le dice que fue catalogado como soltero, Byron dice que sí por supuesto y" como si eso explicara por qué la bañera estaba en la cocina ". Diciendo que se sentía tan mal que no podía encontrar algo mejor, Byron dice que Ella ya estaba embarazada de Aria y, sin embargo, descubrió una manera de hacer que parezca grande ", la lámpara flaca que encaja en la franja de espacio entre el Ventana y el radiador. Ocultar el hecho de que usted podría conseguir un refresco mientras se lava el pelo ", antes de Ella menciona que se trataba de una bebida bien situada. De pie cuando Ella se emociona, Byron comenta que en realidad no conoce a "este tipo", pero quien no se da cuenta de "haces que este pequeño mundo parezca mucho más grande", no la merece. Mientras Ella se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, Byron la envuelve en un abrazo y la abraza mientras llora en su hombro. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Llamando a la puerta de Aria, Byron pregunta si necesita algo. Cuando Aria le dice que está bien, Byron explica que Mike llevó a Mona a casa. Cuando empieza a salir, Aria le llama y le dice que Mike y Mona son una mala idea. Cuando regresa al dormitorio de Aria, Byron dice que "le gusta y parece que le gusta", a lo que Aria se parece. Byron dice que entiende que Aria y Mona tienen más que la cantidad usual de historia, "pero sabes lo que pasará si alguno de nosotros intenta hablar con Mike", y Aria dice que sí, y Mike simplemente se doblará. Byron sugiere que mantengan un ojo en la situación, "pero mantengan nuestra distancia", y Aria le dice que ella lo intentará. Cuando Byron se da la vuelta, él menciona que Ella regresa de Scranton por la mañana y tienen "esos" boletos para mañana por la noche, "yo tenía mi sombrero federa re-bloqueado para la ocasión". Cuando Byron comenta que serán sólo los cuatro y que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo han hecho, Aria dice que ha sido demasiado tiempo. En la sala de cine, Byron explica a una recién llegada Aria que Ella tuvo que cancelar y por lo tanto Mike le dio a Mona el boleto adicional. Después de que Aria se haya sentado, ella mira a Byron y dos comparten una mirada. Sentado en la sala de estar de Montgomery, Byron lee sobre un papel cuando Aria le pregunta si Mike está de vuelta de dejar a Mona. Byron le dice "no todavía" antes de preguntar qué pasó, y Aria dice que tuvieron una charla bastante larga en las damas. Cuando Byron pregunta si algo se resolvió, Aria le dice que lo que se dice en el cuarto de polvo se queda en el cuarto de polvo, y que ella piensa que va a estar bien con Mike, pero sólo tienen que vigilarla. Como Byron le dice a Aria "bueno", hay un golpe en la puerta principal. Aria le pregunta quién es y Byron le dice que es probablemente el teniente Tanner. Cuando Aria se pregunta qué está haciendo en su casa, Byron explica que dejó un correo de voz, "ella quería hablar conmigo". Aria pregunta acerca de qué, y Byron dice que eso es lo que él va a averiguar ahora. |-|Temporada 6= Songs of Innocence Ella es mencionado por Ella para tratar con la policía sobre la privacidad de Aria. Don't Look Now Byron entra en la habitación de Aria por la mañana. Intenta hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó en la casa de muñecas. Byron le recuerda que, aunque entiende que Aria puede no querer hablar con un profesional sobre el trauma que sufrió, él todavía está allí para ella. Sin embargo, Aria rechaza sus intentos de hacer que se abra a él. Ella afirma firmemente que nunca quiere hablar de su tiempo en cautiverio. Byron entonces intenta otra vez pasar tiempo con Aria sugiriendo que van para una película o juegan mini golf. Aria rechaza otra vez, indicando que ella reservó ya tiempo en el estudio de la foto de Hollis. Byron se resiste a dejarla ir, diciendo que no quiere que salga sola. Aria le asegura que hay muchas otras personas alrededor. A continuación, está de acuerdo, pero aún así le dice que le envíe un mensaje tan pronto como esté allí. Presumiblemente, ese mismo día, Byron está molesto por no saber dónde estaba Aria antes. Cuando Aria vuelve a casa, le dice que visitó el estudio fotográfico que Aria había dicho que iba a, pero le dijeron que Aria no había ido allí. Byron dice que cuando no pudo encontrar a Aria cuando volvió a casa, entró en pánico especialmente cuando ella no cogió su teléfono. Aria miente que su teléfono murió y que ella mezcló las fechas para su sesión de la fotografía en Hollis. Byron entonces afirma que es su trabajo para mantenerla a salvo y que si Aria va a Hollis mañana, él le enviará allí.Aria dice que ella ya se disculpó por lo que pasó.Pero, Byron corta en decir que no es castigo, sino que es un Camino para que él sepa dónde está en todo momento. Más tarde en el episodio, Byron entra en Aria que está sentado en el salón, mirando varias fotos. Él le pregunta si ella tiene hambre y ella responde "Un poco,". Se va a cenar antes de que Aria cambie de opinión y lo llame de vuelta. Aria pregunta si puede mostrarle algo. Byron, feliz de que finalmente su hija se está abriendo a él sobre lo que sucedió a sus respuestas simplemente, "Por favor". Aria le muestra una foto de su dormitorio, diciendo que su habitación en la casa de muñecas se veía exactamente como esta. Las diferencias eran que, en primer lugar, detrás de sus ventanas había una enorme pared de tierra, no había closet detrás de la puerta y que su habitación estaba cerrada en todo momento. Ella termina lágrimas diciendo que no había manera de salir de ese lugar. Byron no dice nada. Se sienta en el sofá junto a Aria y la acerca a él. Byron la sostiene mientras ella llora, demasiado emocionada para decir algo más a su hija. Apariciones (52/160) Comparaciones del Libro *En los libros, Byron se casa con Meredith y la queda embarazada. Más tarde, tienen una hija llamada Lola. En el espectáculo, Byron sólo data de Meredith y rompe con ella porque ella es Aria psicótica y drogada. *En los libros, Ali y Byron nunca se vieron la noche que desapareció y ella nunca chantajeó a Byron. *Alison y Aria nunca destruyeron su oficina después de enterarse de su relación con Meredith. *Byron se separa de Ella y se casó con Meredith en el libro, en el programa, él y Ella se reunieron hasta que finalmente se divorciaron un año después. *En los libros, Byron es un profesor de Historia del Arte, mientras que en el programa es un profesor de Inglés. Citas Galería Byron.jpg Byron01.jpg Byron02.jpg Byron03.jpg Byron04.jpg Byron05.jpg tumblr_n9v3mbRzBq1svt3k3o1_r1_500.gif Byronconfrontsezra.png Aria and byron.jpg Stalkbyron.jpg Byronella.jpg Byrondrinks.jpg Byronezra.jpg Pilot (23).jpg Pilot (9).jpg 129292 0167 ful.jpg 129292 0181 ful.jpg 129292 0196 ful.jpg Tumblr m0iof9gc7d1qmgwxuo1 500.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada Categoría:Padres Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Familia Montgomery Categoría:Profesores de Hollis College